There are numerous types of errors that can occur in the various types of computing environments. For example, in those environments in which data is propagated to disk, errors can occur in the propagation. For instance, in a file system environment having, for instance, one or more clients coupled to one or more servers, data of a client is initially buffered on the client itself, and then, eventually, is flushed to one or more storage devices, such as one or more disks. If there is a failure, such as a hardware failure or server crash, there is a possibility that the data will never be written to the disk. Furthermore, if the application for which data is being written to disk exits before the data is stored on disk, there is a potential that the application is not aware of the data loss.
Although there are elaborate measures to ensure that the data is committed to disk, situations still occur that cause data to be lost. Thus, a need exists for a capability to handle such errors of a computing environment. As one example, a need exists for a capability that enables automatic freezing of at least a portion of functionality of a computing entity, in response to an error.